


Snuggle Time

by NoirAngel011



Series: Platonic Stobin Ficlets [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Just a short fix of Steve and Robin cuddling on a rainy day.





	Snuggle Time

"Steve! Steve! Stop!!" Robin laughed and screamed as Steve threw her down onto the couch as he tickled her. 

Steve dropped next to her, rolling over and scooping her up into his arms. Robin cuddled into him and giggled.

Robin giggled. Steve was taken aback for a moment. Robin never giggled. But Steve went along with it, continuing to make her laugh.

"Steve! Steve!" When Robin cried out again, Steve stopped. He picked her back up without saying a word and taking her into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of pre-popped popcorn and carried her back to the couch.

They flopped down onto the seat and Robin grabbed her favorite fuzzy blanket. She draped it over them and buried her head into Steve.

"Hold me, " she muttered. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blanket up around them.

"Wanna watch TV?" Steve asked her but was already reaching for the remote. Robin nodded bit kept her face hidden in Steve's armpit. He played with her hair as he flicked through the channels.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Steve asked, hugging Robin tighter.

"Yes. I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you." Robin snuggled into Steve more, laying her head on his shoulder. Steve raked a hand through her hair.

They fell asleep quickly, Robin curled up into a ball on Steve's lap and Steve with one hand in her hair and the other grasped in her small hands.

They really did love each other.


End file.
